


Extreme Trust Fall

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	Extreme Trust Fall

In hindsight, almost forty hours without sleep wasn’t the wisest or healthiest choice you had made. You had hit a wall a few times and (miraculously) recovered with the help of some coffee. But there was only so much caffeine could cure and you were hitting one wall just too high. Everything had felt fine not moments before. One second Genji was regaling you with the story of his latest mission and the next everything was black. 

As you came to, Genji’s voice became clearer and the light that greeted you became blinding. 

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) can you hear me? Are you alright?”

With a groan, you brought a hand up to shield your burning eyes. The pounding in your head was more prominent and you felt so weak that you could barely lift your head. Luckily you didn’t have to, as Genji was cradling it. 

“Wha…What happnened?”

“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes. Do you need me to bring you to Mercy?” he asked. Even with robotic tinge to his voice, the concern was obvious. You didn’t even need to see behind the faceplate to know that. 

“No. No I’m fine, Genji, thank you. I just need a nap. I guess sleep caught up with me before I caught up with it,” you told him. You didn’t know how good his augmented eyes were (or even if they were augmented) but you hoped he wouldn’t notice that blatantly obvious blush. 

“Then a nap is not what you need. You need a proper rest,” he commanded, scooping you into his arms and lifting you off the floor. The shock of it wiped some of the sleep away. 

“G-Genji!” you shrieked, gripping onto him for dear life. However finding a grip on his smooth surface proved to be a difficult task. “You don’t have to do this, I can walk!”

“You can barely stand. Besides, you weigh hardly anything.”

“You’re only saying that because you have superhuman strength,” you grumbled, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you to your room. 

“I may have superhuman strength but I still have weight perception. Honestly, you discredit Angela’s work!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. No matter how sick you were, how down you felt… He was always able to make you smile. What you didn’t know, however, was that you were always capable of the same. The faceplate hid the fact that he broke into a smile whenever you walked in the room or whenever he heard your voice. You brought him a peace that years of meditation could never match. And having you in his arms right now, regardless of the unfortunate circumstances, brought more joy than any glowing orb (sorry Zenyatta).

“You know,” you sighed, leaning your head against his chest, “I didn’t do this for your attention. Though…I’m not exactly complaining about that either. Thank you, Genji.”

 

“It is my absolute pleasure, (Y/N).”


End file.
